


Underneath the City Lights

by LocallyGrownAvocado



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, And Vitya, And good ones!, Cameos from Leo, M/M, Social Media, They're cover artists!, YOI Secret Santa 2018, and some others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocallyGrownAvocado/pseuds/LocallyGrownAvocado
Summary: Christophe Giacometti and Phichit Chulanont are two of the internet's most well-known cover artists. On the outside, they might look like rivals. But behind the scenes it might be a slightly different story.





	1. The Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anlly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlly/gifts).



> So surprise I wrote another Secret Santa fic! This one's for the wonderful Anlly, who you can find [here](https://anlly-gie.tumblr.com/)! Anlly- I hope you like it!
> 
> Title comes from Christina Aguilera's "Show me how you Burlesque" because why not? Also because it plays a role in the story but minor details. ;)

**Everything You Need to Know About Backbeat’s Cover Artist of the Year Competition**

Kelsi Jay, The Daily Sting, Music

\--

With voting opening this weekend, Backbeat refuses to slide out of Twitter’s trending list. The annual competition has been expanding since 2013 when Triple Threat’s Victor Nikiforov began following and endorsing the event. However, since that year, the competition has grown far beyond the range of just Nikiforov, and most of the internet seems to be holding it’s breath in anticipation for voting. 

 

The top contender this year is Phichit Chulanont, as expected. Chulanont won the competition last year, securing his position as “the internet’s favorite sunshine child”. Though his follower count on Instagram is exceptionally high, Chulanont’s Youtube is full of music videos that never disappoint. Chulanont’s channel also includes occasional reaction videos, makeup tutorials, and adorable footage featuring his many hamsters. 

 

Chulanont’s main competition is Christophe Giacometti, a cover artist famous for his sultry musical style and sensational choreography. Highlights of Giacometti’s Youtube channel include fashion commentaries, drag routines, and criminally seductive music videos. As of two weeks ago, Giacometti officially has more subscribers than Chulanont’s channel, though Chulanont still dominates the Instagram scene. 

 

Other contenders for this year’s award include pianist Seung-Gil Lee, Tripple Threat enthusiast Kenjirou Minami, and folk guitarist Sara Crispino. Though most nominees have proven to be incredibly talented, the main race seems to be between Chulanont and Giacometti, though nothing can officially be seen until voting opens.  

 

Stay tuned by subscribing to the Daily Sting Music channel for further updates, and be sure to vote on December first at backbeat.com/caoty.

 

* * *

 

**Christophe-gc:** Three more days!!!

**Phichit+chu:**  Three?

**Phichit+chu:**  It’s Tuesday?

**Christophe-gc:** *Three days until my new video drops

**Phichit+chu:** I’m not posting another thirst tweet for you to read

**Christophe-gc:** But the last one was so pure??

**Christophe-gc:** Almost made me believe in love

**Phichit+chu:** It was about Dante, what did you expect?

**Christophe-gc:** …

**Christophe-gc:** Isn’t Dante one of your hamsters?

**Christophe-gc:** Never mind, cher, no thirst tweets this week

**Christophe-gc:** This week is new music

**Christophe-gc:** The promo just went up on my Insta actually

**Phichit+chu:** Music??

**Phichit+chu:** Two days before Backbeat????

**Phichit+chu:** Chris wtf?????

**Christophe-gc:** What can I say, darling, inspiration hit, I had to follow it

**Christophe-gc:** It’s nothing too crazy, just a cover from some movie

**Christophe-gc:** 2010 maybe? Had Christina Aguilera?

**Phichit+chu:** ????

**Phichit+chu:** No

**Phichit+chu:** Bitch

**Christophe-gc:** ...Did the internet’s favorite sunshine child just swear at me??

**Phichit+chu:** I swear to God I will end you

**Phichit+chu:** I will end you and burn your whole wardrobe

 

* * *

 

**_@christophe-gc:_ ** _ Brace yourselves, darlings! New music drops on Youtube this Friday!  _

_ [IMG: Christophe Giacometti wearing dark red lipstick, a mascara brush held between his teeth. The background behind him is dark, face dramatically lit.] _

 

**_@giacomettea:_ ** _ This is my only motivation to make it through finals _

 

**_@ldelaigs:_ ** _ I’d sell my soul for eyelashes half that long _

 

**_@christistan:_ ** _ @ldelaigs I’d sell my soul to be that mascara brush _

 

**_@haschulavistababy:_ ** _ But right before backbeat?? Desperate much? _

 

**_@sungilly:_ ** _ @haschulavistababy Chris’s subscriber count begs to differ _

 

**_@ttthreattt:_ ** _ Ok but the real talk- is this the Mariah Carey cover? _

 

**_@christimetti:_ ** _ @ttthreattt that was two years ago??? Let it go?????? _

 

**_@ttthreattt:_ ** _ @chrisimetti I’m not over it _

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in Los Angeles, Phichit Culanont was throwing his phone against his apartment wall.

Metaphorically, of course.

 

* * *

 

**YouTube Legend Christophe Giacometti Drops New Music Video Overnight**

Derrick Stone, Northwoods Music

\--

For YouTube legend Christophe Giacometti, there’s no better time to release new music than the day before Backbeat. Giacometti’s new music video, a rendition of Christina Aguilera’s “Show Me How You Burlesque,” went online at midnight this morning, exactly twenty-four hours before voting opens.

 

Giacometti is currently trending on YouTube, Twitter, Instagram, as well as Tumblr.  His fellow internet sensation, Phichit Chulanont, has yet to make a statement, however, fans and rivals alike seem to be actively anticipating it. Though Chulanont and Giacometti have been the fan favorites for Backbeat’s Cover Artist of the Year, it’s suspected that this music video could push Giacometti’s name to the top.

 

* * *

 

**Phichit+chu:** You had to strip didn’t you 

**Phichit+chu:** Like God was the thong really necessary????

**Phichit+chu:** I can’t believe you

**Christophe-gc:** Absolutely.

**Christophe-gc:** Is that a question?

**Christophe-gc:** I mean I can’t believe your makeup tutorials, so we’re even?

**Phichit+chu:** Please

**Phichit+chu:** We are so far from even

**Christophe-gc:** And what do you propose I do to remedy that?

**Phichit+chu:** …

**Phichit+chu:** The lipstick you bought for your subpar striptease

**Phichit+chu:** What was it?

**Christophe-gc:** MAC, Shiny Pretty Things, Straight Fire

**Christophe-gc:** Why?

**Christophe-gc:** And subpar??

**Christophe-gc:** My ass has never been subpar and you know it

 

* * *

 

**Leo de la Iglesia** _ @leodelabackbeat: _ Are you ready for voting? Because we are! Polls are open for the next week, cast your vote  here !

 

* * *

 

The morning after Leo’s much-anticipated tweet, Phichit went live on Instagram. He was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, makeup sprawled across the counter as he went through his morning routine.

“If you didn’t already know,” he said as he pulled out his primer. “Backbeat opened last night. Now I won last year and I’d really love to win again, so if you haven’t voted yet, now would be an excellent time. You can close Insta for a second, I’ll be here when you get back.”

He paused for a moment before glancing back down at his phone. “Do I really think I can win?” he read. “I mean, I hope so. It probably depends on how many live streams I do.”

He reached for his foundation, laughing as he read through the chat stream.

“I mean, sure,” he said. “You all have wonderful ideas. I mean, I could just start streaming naked, I’m sure that would push me over the top.”

“Was that shade?” he clarified two seconds later. “Of course not. Everyone has their talents in life. For example, I’m good at winged eyeliner and cover music. Chris, on the other hand, is good at being a slut. All viable skills, children.”

He paused for a minute to double check his foundation coverage before moving on to a contour. 

“When am I releasing new music?” he read from the screen. “When I feel like it. And when my new lipstick comes in. For now you’ll have to wait.”

“Is music dropping before Backbeat closes? Absolutely not, I’m not crazy. I’m hoping to release before new years, though.”

He stopped reading for a minute as he examined his cheekbones. “Those look even, right? I think they’re even.”

He set his brush down and started to read through the chat again. 

“Do I have any other plans for new years? Well, I guess that depends on who wins Backbeat. But for now, I’m just planning on chilling at the apartment, probably binging old drag race episodes.”

He read the next comment and laughed. “No, I’m not doing drag. Not yet that is. Maybe someday.”

“Would I do drag with Chris? If he asked? Absolutely.”

He started to grab an eyeshadow palette but stopped when he saw the latest question on his phone. 

“Are you and Chris secretly dating?” 

For a second, he just stared at the camera in disbelief.

Then he laughed, shaking his head.

“Trust me, if I were dating Chris Giacometti it wouldn’t be a secret.”

 

* * *

 

**Christophe-gc:** So drag, huh?

**Christophe-gc:** You should’ve said something sooner, cher

**Phichit+chu:** I’m not that serious

**Phichit+chu:** Tbh I mainly sid it to convince people I don’t hate you

**Christophe-gc:** You don’t??

**Phichit+chu:** No??

**Christophe-gc:** Well damn

**Christophe-gc:** And if I win Backbeat?

**Phichit+chu:** I’ll kick your ass next year

**Christophe-gc:** All this talk and it’s gonna be Gilly

**Phichit+chu:** Well if Seung wins you can come over on New Years and watch drag race with me

**Phichit+chu:** And we can cry together

**Christophe-gc:** Ah but darling who would I kiss at midnight??

**Phichit+chu:** I have a nice poster of Adore Delano

**Phichit+chu:** Limited edition

**Christophe-gc:** Alright if we don’t win, I’ll hold you to that

**Christophe-gc:** Oh and for the record I’m glad you think I’m a talented slut

 

* * *

 

The next week, Christophe Giacometti was named Backbeat’s Cover Artist of the Year.

Phichit Chulanont pretended to be surprised. 


	2. The Interveiw

**Phichit+chu:** Congrats!!!

**Christophe-gc:** Seriously?

**Phichit+chu:** Yes?

**Phichit+chu:** You’re a kickass musician, you deserved the win

**Christophe-gc:** I mean you’re pretty kickass yourself, cher

**Phichit+chu:** Yeah well I’ll beat you next year 

**Phichit+chu:** So don’t get too comfortable

**Christophe-gc:** Ok but here’s the real question

**Christophe-gc:** On a scale of one to ten how mad would you be

**Phichit+chu:** 13

**Christophe-gc:** Shut up

**Christophe-gc:** How mad would you be if I skipped the Tripple Threat new years party to watch drag race reruns?

 

* * *

 

**V-nikiforov:** Congrats on Backbeat! New Years Bash is on new years eve (obviously). It’ll be at my suite in nyc, I’ll get you the address when you rsvp. ;) You do have a plus one if you want one, but you don’t need one. Keep me posted and say hi to Leo de la Iglesia for me!

**Christophe-gc:** Will do!

**Christophe-gc:** Also I have a weird and not entirely hypothetical question about that plus one

 

* * *

 

**Mini** _@kenjstan:_ Petition for @christophe_gc to wear the smhyb outfit to new years lrt if you agree.

 

* * *

 

**_@phichit+chu:_ ** _ For all of you asking about my response to @christophe-gc, it’s  _ _ here _ _! Makeup tutorial for this look should also be up later this week! _

_ [IMG: A standard Phichit Chulanont mirror selfie featuring dramatic red lipstick and sharp eyeliner. Black pumps can be seen sitting on the edge of the counter.] _

 

**_@peachteababy:_ ** _ He should’ve won backbeat just saying _

 

**_@giacomettea:_ ** _ @peachteababy let it go, smhyb was gold _

 

**_@haschulavistababy:_ ** _ The death drop tho _

 

**_@ttthreattt:_ ** _ Ok but is that @christophe-gc’s lipstick? _

 

**_@chulalala:_ ** _ @ttthreattt NO _

 

**_@smackbeat:_ ** _ @ttthreattt it’s actually really close _

 

**_@nikbitch:_ ** _ @ttthreattt @smackbeat you don’t say… _

 

* * *

 

**Christophe Giacometti** _ @christophe_gc: _ To all of you who seem to think I shipped off my lipstick to Phichit Chulanont in a cardboard box- I’d never. However, I did give him the product name when he asked. 

 

* * *

 

**All the reasons to stan Phi’s Toxic video**

By moi, of course, motheriglesia

 

So. I’ve received at least fifteen anons in the past few days asking me why I’ve been posting so many Phichit Chulanont gifs on this blog, after all, I’m a Leo de la Iglesia blog, and I  _ never _ stray from the holy god of backbeat. Anyways, instead of answering a ton of asks individually, I’m making a master post.

So. First of all. From a vocal standpoint, his rendition is pretty incredible. Like I don’t know if all y’all green beans remember the early days, but Phi started out doing cute uke covers. And they were adorable. But this is on a whole new level, especially for him. Just listen to the falsetto at 2:35. Listen to it. 

 

Second point. This video is also strangely out of character for Phi. It’s edgy, it’s raunchy. It’s not typical of Phichit “Sunshine Child” Chulanont. And some of y’all aren’t happy about that. But seriously, this is him breaking out of his shell. He’s progressing, redefining his image, adding more depth to himself and that’s gutsy, but also really important. 

 

Third main point. It’s petty as hell. Seriously. This guy drops a youtube video, rips off like twenty of Chris’s signature moves, tags him in the Insta post, and  _ acknowledges him in the fucking credits _ . Like honestly what an icon. Not to mention the fact that he’s wearing the same lipstick as Chris in smhyb, confirmed by Giacometti himself. I aspire to be this petty. 

 

Fourth and finally the Toxic video is fucking gold and anyone who says otherwise can fight me. 

 

* * *

 

**Leo de la Iglesia** _ @leodelabackbeat: _ Backbeat’s exclusive interview with @christophe_gc drops tonight at midnight featuring the questions you asked and games with @guanghongji of course!

 

* * *

 

The video started simply- the Backbeat logo popped up on screen followed by a wide shot of the studio stage. The theme song played. The audience roared. And Leo de la Iglesia walked confidently into the frame. He waved at the audience, laughing a little as the music faded out. 

“Good evening, good evening,” he said as things quieted. “And welcome to the studio! I’m Leo de la Iglesia with Backbeat Music, and I, probably much like you, am not anywhere near prepared for what’s about to happen in this studio.”

The audience clapped at that and Leo just laughed. 

“I tried to dress for it,” he said. “I had to ask Ji for advice. He told me to push my sleeves up and wear tight pants. This is his vest, actually, which is why it’s so tight.”

The audience laughed, Leo nodding in agreement.

“Anyways,” he said. “This is a very special interview with a very special someone- someone who just won Backbeat’s Cover Artist of the Year award. Flying in all the way from Chicago, the one and only Christophe Giacometti!”

The audience roared as Chris entered, swinging his hips ever so slightly as he walks. He shook Leo’s hand, pulled the man into a hug, and dipped him ballroom style before taking his seat on a barstool. 

“New pants Leo?” he asked. “They look great, though I can think of a few places they’d look better.”

A handful of distinct wolf whistles could be heard from the crowd as Leo sat down. 

“I’ve heard that one before,” he said with a smirk. “Is that really the best you could come up with?”

Chris just laughed. “Oh, darling, we have a whole interview.”

The interview flew by. Leo, of course, had plenty of questions ranging from music to relationship advice and everything in between. He asked about makeup, about inspirations, about burlesque. Chris responded to at least five of his questions with pick up lines, though most of his answers were loaded with innuendo regardless. 

About forty-five minutes into the interview, Leo had somehow lost his vest, one of his shoes, and pulled his hair up into a poofy man bun.

That was when he decided it was time for games with Ji.

The audience cheered as the small Chinese man practically bounced onto the stage. 

“Ji!” Leo said enthusiastically. “What do we have in store for game night tonight?”

The other man just laughed. “So I polled the internet,” he said. “And I was expecting a few things- truth or dare, maybe, some sort of sexy rendition of never have I ever.”

“I’d lose,” Leo deadpanned. 

“Good thing we aren’t playing. We also are  _ not _ playing seven minutes in heaven with members of the audience, but kudos to twitter user mettagia for the most creative response anyone’s ever sent me.”

Chris, along with most of the audience, laughed a little too hard. 

“Anyways,” Guang Hong continued. “The internet decided on a good old-fashioned game of hot or not, and I even let them submit a few contestants.”

The audience roared as Ji motioned to the screen behind them. On his cue, a picture of a man popped up- a Hollywood actor that Chris didn’t seem to recognize. 

“I don’t know who that is,” he said with a smirk. “But he has good cheekbones, I’d definitely sleep with him.”

Ji’s game quickly determined that Christophe Giacometti would sleep with most people, including all three members of Tripple Threat, most of the cast of Grey’s Anatomy, and one Twitter user’s brother whose picture was lucky (or unlucky) enough to get pulled from the submissions pile. 

“Last one,” Ji said, gesturing to the screen one more time. 

The image appeared, and for a minute, Chris just laughed. 

“Is that Phichit Chulanont? Like a really old picture? I think that’s Phichit Chulanont. Damn, my dear internet children, you can do better than this, right? At least get a picture with the eyeliner.”

“Technically,” Guang Hong said with a smirk, “that’s not an answer.”

Chris looked confused for a second before he realized it. 

“Oh,” he said simply. “Who wouldn’t sleep with Phichit Chulanont?”

 

* * *

  
**Yuri Plisetsky** _@y_plisetsky:_ @christophe_gc i wouldn’t, just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Sorry it's a little late. But thanks to all of you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Next update should be in a couple weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up in a week or two depending on how much I get done with traveling and work and such. But more is coming! Feel free to come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://locallygrownavocado.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LocalAvocado) because I have one of those now too! Thank you all and have a great night!


End file.
